


Bathtime

by lake_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Time, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romance, can i use that tag??, cheek kiss, i mean its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Makoto comes home to the apartment being an absolute mess.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! Another request from my tumblr!! I hope I did these guys justice, this is my first time writing Kuwaegi, and my first time writing Leon! Enjoy!

Out of all the things Makoto had been expecting to come home to, this was not one of them. The living room of the apartment that he and Leon had gotten together was a complete disaster, the cushions and pillows from the couch were scattered about the room and soaking wet with God knows what (Makoto wasn’t sure if that was even an answer that he wanted), and the papers and knick knacks that had decorated their coffee table were strewn about the floor.

Thankfully, nothing was broken, Makoto noted as he stepped further into the room, setting his keys and grocery bags aside as he surveyed the damage. There’s only two people that could have done this, he thought with a sigh, and he could hear their laughter coming from down the hall, in the little bedroom across from his own.

He moved quietly, having discarded his shoes by the door, letting his socked feel fall with deafened thumps against the floor, pausing only for a moment near the doorway before he cleared his throat and rounded the corner. “What on earth is going on here?”

All movement in the room stilled, two pairs of wide eyes turning to stare at him in astonishment. “M-Makoto,” Leon stammered, an embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks. “You’re uh- You’re home early.”

The other person in the room, as usual, seemed to have no sense of shame, for she squealed excitedly at the sight of Makoto and launched herself at his legs, not caring that she was still dripping wet. “Daddy!” she cried, clutching at his pants with her hands, staring up at him with wide green eyes that absolutely shone as she grinned. “Papa’s really bad at tag!”

“Is that what you call the mess in the living room?” Makoto asked, looking up with a fond smile as Leon looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact. “That’s the opposite of what I told you to do.”

“I was trying to give her a bath,” the former Ultimate Baseball Star protested, bringing his gaze back around to meet Makoto’s now, full of indignance. “But she managed to slip past me and I had to chase her around. Akira’s faster than you realize.”

Makoto couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that, shaking his head as he knelt down to lift the sudsy toddler into his arms. “So the Ultimate Baseball Star is no match for his own daughter,” he hummed, brushing wet brown hair out of Akira’s face to press a kiss to her forehead. “How tragic.”

“Wha-  _ hey _ !” Leon protested, moving closer and trapping Makoto in a hug, a pout clear on his face. “That’s not fair, I’m doing my best here.”

Makoto took the opportunity to stretch up on his toes, kissing Leon’s cheek as he wormed his way out of the taller man’s grasp. “You are, and I’m grateful,” he said softly. “Now, come on. We can give Akira her bath together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment below! See you next upload!


End file.
